Juliet
by XxLeopardPrintxX
Summary: ShishidoXOC. Michiko Hazao loves her best guy friend. But what is it he wants from her? For her to give up? For her to wait for him to break up with his girlfriend? What? She doesn't know. Will she let him continue to shatter her heart? Or not?
1. Nickname 'Juliet'

_**A/N:** Hi everyone. Yeah, I know, I haven't updated in awhile (cough especially my Atobe story cough), but I couldn't get this idea out of my head. Literally. Erm... You'll see why at the bottom. Uhm, anyway though, I hope you enjoy it**!**_

**_--Michy_**

* * *

Juliet.

* * *

**_I just wish… I just wish with all my heart that he would tell me what he wants me to do all ready. I just wish that he would just outright tell me, because with the way he is, I can never tell what it means. Maybe I just think too much into things, but… I'm tired of getting my hopes up. I'm tired of trying and trying and trying to understand him. To understand how he can do this to me. It won't work._**

**_How can a guy, fifteen or not, break a girl's heart a zillion times over a year, without even dating her? How can he not care? How can he flirt with her for a half hour, then talk about his girlfriend and how awesome she is, and then flirt with one of the girl's best friends, and then her again? All in one hour? How can he do that and not care?_**

**_I just wish he could tell me, straight out, whether he wanted me to just give up on trying. It's been a year. You would think that I would have been able to get over him. No matter what happens, no matter how hard I try, I can't. And it TICKS me off!_**

**_Would you like to know my story? Yes? Alright then._**

* * *

"We need a nickname for you." What? Nickname? Okay, what did I miss in the short few minutes that I walked away from my seat?

"Huh?" I questioned, bright hazel eyes sparkling curiously.

"Ukyou is Selena, Minako is Daphne, and you can be… Miley?" I immediately understood the American teen-stars names, and automatically refused her suggested one for me. "Okay, hmm…"

"How about Taylor?" I said, thinking of Taylor Swift, the American teen-singer whose songs I happened to like quite a lot.

"Nah… hmm." She thought for a few minutes, while I turned curiously to Ukyou, who merely shrugged at me. I returned the gesture.

"Oh! I know!" Kinomi announced. "You can be Juliet!" I paled, looking over at Ukyou, who hid her laughter. You see, I write songs in English. It's fun for me. Anyway, I write songs about my crush… whom I refer to as 'Romeo' in my songs, and me as 'Juliet'. So this little ten year old girl randomly picking that nickname for me, after having just had the worst possible day with 'Romeo' that was possible (and 'Romeo' happening to be the girl's own brother), seemed a bit odd.

"It works." I smiled, hoping it seemed genuine. I was still thinking about what he had said before. That single line of 'My girlfriend says that to me all the time!' It had shattered my heart, and now this? It was if I were a dead body and someone decided to slap my face anyway after my death. Pointless, unnecessary, and… emotionally painful.

"Okay!" And she proceeded to call me Juliet for the rest of the hour, until she had to leave, but before that…

"Oi! Michy!" I was immediately plopped down on. Literally, Ryo Shishido walked over and promptly sat on my lap. I rolled my eyes with a laugh, used to his antics by now. I attempted to shove him off, failing simply because he was much, much stronger than I was. I sighed, "Am I a good pillow?"

"Yeah, actually, you are." He grinned at me, and I rolled my eyes.

"You're such a buttmunch, Ryo." He just smirked at me. Ukyou looked at me, hidden meaning in her eyes. I immediately looked away, masking my tears once again. Yes, Ryo was 'Romeo', Kinomi's older brother, and my crush.

"Yeah, Yeah." He replied. I just smiled slightly, probably turning lobster red. Soon after though, he left, and I headed to the bathroom with Ukyou. Great, now I get to be hormonal AND extra emotional. Yes, monthly time has arrived. Funnnn.

You see, Ryo and I have known each other since our beginning year in middle school. He had started off in my middle school (Kyokiyo Gakuen, a rather unknown school), but had transferred to Hyoutei the next year. I had been in Gym class with him, and we had a mutual friend at the time that brought us close. He liked me for a while, but I said no to him. Stupid, stupid me.

Anyway, once he transferred, I didn't hear from him for two years. Finally one day, I had went with a different friend of mine to the far away Street Tennis Courts, and spotted him. We talked and caught up, and it became sort of like a ritual for our group to meet there every Wednesday at four o'clock sharp. I got to spend AT LEAST an hour with him a week, then we started meeting Sunday mornings too, so I got two hours!

Well, that was all two years ago. We're sophomores in high school now. We still all meet (Me, Ukyou, Ryo, Choutarou, Luna, and co) at the courts at those times, but sometimes we're not always there. Anyway though, back to the point.

I've liked him for over a year now, yes, stupid of me, but I can't help it. I just can't stop liking him. He's everything I've ever wanted. Really. He always makes me laugh, he's just the right height, when he hugs me the world around me disappears, when I think of him I smile immediately, and I get jealous to the point of sadness and tears just at the simple thought of him with any other girl. Especially _her_. His girlfriend of half a year. Ninari something. She goes to a different school, Chikorika or something of the sort. I couldn't care less. Okay, I could. A lot, actually. But that wasn't my point, was it? My point was: I'm stupid for being in love with Ryo Shishido when he so obviously likes his girlfriend.

Anyway, I decided to head home after that, and called my mom to come and pick me up a bit earlier than usual. I needed to get away before I either puked, or broke out into tears. Turns out, it was the later. But I was good enough at holding back my emotions by now that it didn't matter much; I managed to hold the tears back until an hour later, while I was recording down all the happenings of the day in the confines of my journal. Well, my online one anyway. No one reads it though, it's set to 'only me' to be able to see it. Haha, all my memories of Ukyou-chan trying to hack my computer to read it- good times, good times, they were.

I lay down on my bed, deciding to try and sort out my thoughts. Almost immediately, my recently re-repressed tears flowed into my eyes, and down my cheeks. I was so tired of everything. I was so tired of all the times I came home from our 'meetings' and began to cry over him. I was so tired of wasting my life away on him. It wasn't fair to me. Why couldn't he just tell me what I was supposed to do?

What did he want me to do? Did he want me to get over him? Did he want me to keep waiting for him? What was I supposed to do? I just… it hurt too much to continue this. To get my hopes up constantly, waiting for something to happen. Even if it were just for a hug, I waited. And I was tired of it.

I was tired of getting my hopes up, just for him to crash them down. I was tired of going to those meetings excited to see him, only to leave so sad that I wanted to throw up. I was tired of it. I was tired of him, but no matter how hard I tried, nothing changed. As soon as I would think of his smile, his hug, my feelings for him would come right back.

And now wasn't the time for this stupid teenage-girl crush! I had many, more important, things to think about. Like the situation with my parents, for example. No, they weren't dead or injured or anything. They were divorcing, yes, divorcing. Now when you read that and think 'that's nothing bad', you try knowing my parents, and being in the middle of it. You try it for a day, and tell me I have no reason to be upset and angsty with life.

My mom is constantly griping about him, and being a hypocrite. She complains that he's done something, but then does it herself. Like, for example, going out to the bars. When they were together, she was always complaining and starting fights with him about how he was always there. They're divorcing, guess where she always is? At the bar, clubbing with either my twenty-one year old sister, or my twenty-something and possibly thirty-something (I have no idea how old they are) cousins. Also, my mom? She's forty-five. Creepy, right?

My dad is constantly asking if I'm alright, it's annoying. That, and every time he's in-state (He moved to Kentucky, in the United States, where it's more convenient to be the Sales and Service Technician for a big Oil and Gas company, and also more convenient to be with his girlfriend) he's always calling Cheryl (His girlfriend), and putting her on speakerphone so she can talk to me too. Fun, right? Not. Anyway, I rarely see him, and when I do, he spoils me rotten, so I can't really complain.

But I'm getting extremely tired of being the middle man between the two. I'm sick of 'Did he say this' or 'Did your mom do this' or something of the like EVERY SECOND of EVERY DAY. It's extremely tiring, and extremely exasperating. Trust me, I've been doing it for four months. Also, I'm tired of being alone all the time. It's annoying as all heck! The one time that I WANT to be around people, no one's around! How does THAT work?

Anyway though, back to my point, Ryo shouldn't be a big issue, but unfortunately he is for me. I'm just a stupid girl though, what do I know? It doesn't matter anyway, he'd never like me. I mean, I'm not the prettiest, or the smartest girl ever.

I've got light brown hair that reaches down to mid-shoulder blade with random highlights toward the bottom ends of my hair (from not dying it for a year, but surprisingly it doesn't look bad at all. It looks pretty natural), side bangs that mostly invade some of the vision of my left eye, hazel eyes that aren't much to look at, an average build. I'm not too skinny, not too big, more average. I'm not very sporty anymore either. I lounge most of the time. Having a lot to think through exhausted me so much mentally, that I have no physical energy whatsoever either. Ugh. Life.

But anyway, what could he possibly see in me? I can't see it, so I must not be very much to look at. Anyway, though, that's all that happened today so, I'll see you around soon maybe!

_--Michiko (Michy) (Juliet) Hazao. 1.20.10._

* * *

_**A/N:** Can anyone figure out why I couldn't get it out of my head? Want to take a wild guess? I'll reveal it next chapter, but first I want at least four reviews with guesses! So review soon?_

**_--Michy_**


	2. Coulda been you

**_[CHAPTER TWO!]_**

* * *

A/N: Wow, you guys missed so much in the last two weeks, you really have. But I decided to finally fill you in on the important things that happened lately. No I'm not going to hint it at you, but just read on!

--Michy

* * *

For some reason, writing that last entry made me feel a lot better about myself. That and my new striper-biker boots. I'll explain that in a minute, but I will tell you they are not heels, and the name comes from a combination of my best friends, and numerous guy friends. Anyway.

So, anyway, for the first few days after I had written that, I missed Ryo. I had only passed him in the hallway (resulting in my being abused on the arm every day after Bio) for about two weeks (I couldn't make it to the last 'meeting' because, well, I can't really remember now. But anyway, that's not the point).

But anyway, it had been just a few days after that, (maybe a week?), that I went with my dad to replace my ugg boots (that had broken TWICE already and had to be exchanged. They had buttons on the inner-side of them that had elastic-like bands holding the boots tight. First the bands broke, and then the buttons fell off. Stupid boots), and I decided to exchange them for a pair of black boots that went mid-calf, were a sort of leather-suede material, with small, large, square heels that were only like an inch tall. They looked biker-ish, and I felt my confidence grow. Actually, I'd asked dad if they looked alright, and when he'd said he couldn't tell (being a guy), I had a stroke of confidence, and turned to ask the elderly shopper-woman behind us if they did. And with me being so shy- that was amazing.

So anyway, the next day, one of my guy friends noticed I was taller, and so looked down. The first thing he said? "You have stripper boots on!" …Really, Jizoku? Really? Stripper boots? And I echoed my thoughts at that point. Ukyou agreed they were BIKER boots, but said they had a stripper-like quality about them, and dubbed them 'stripper-biker boots that I wore while riding my motorcycle to the strip club where I would work one day'. Yes, that is the craziness of my best friend. –insert eye roll here-. Then, I went to history, and my ex-boyfriend, Kurobane, agreed they were STRIPPER boots. Stupid guys- they just wish they were stripper boots!

Again, anyway (wow I'm off-track, right? But catching up a week's worth of stuff is hard to do in order!), I was more confident. Well, then, I didn't bother to go and spend time with him that Sunday either. I had been too tired after staying up with my sister, to make sure she was alright (her father had just died of cancer, she's my half-sister, and she was devastated. They'd been extremely close). So then, I just didn't go. But then, my mom brought up a very pressing point: Why do you never care about whether or not you go and see Ryo? Are you beginning to lose yourself in everything that's going on?

I realized something then- I was losing myself. I was becoming a girl who focused only on her problems, only on her issues, and couldn't care less about others, when previously I had been the girl who couldn't care less about herself, but cared only about others. I'd done a complete 180 personality-wise. I couldn't believe my mother of all people had noticed it. Then again, I soon found out that everyone else had noticed it too.

Sometime between that Sunday, and the next Wednesday, I decided to just give up on Ryo. I was sick and tired of the waiting, the heartbreak, and everything in between. I was tired of losing myself, and being someone different- and his not helping in the matter! So I just gave up. But this time, it worked A LOT better than I had thought it would. I completely got over him. No lie, I feel a million times better, like there's nothing on my chest anymore, like I could just float along! I'm so proud of myself! And so are my best friends. But you, my friend, are about to be even prouder.

So, anyway, I went to the meeting-time that Wednesday, and I spent time there with everyone. Ryo came over and immediately pretended to choke me, and when I asked if that meant he'd missed me, he said yeah that he had. I was surprised, he'd never admitted to it before. It was just the way he was. He went to help his buchou, Atobe, with something. And he'd come over to torment me once after that, and stood by me for awhile, before looking to get a bit angry and a bit curious as to why I wasn't paying any attention to him. I continued not to, quite proud of myself. Anyway, I made it through the night (…though the second hour of the practice, I was off talking to my own coach, Coach Aminozu, who had decided there was something honestly wrong with me, and ushered me into spilling my heart out to her, which I did, ending up crying the entire hour. Yes, there are emotional problems wrong with me. And I hate that I keep crying, dangit!)

Anyway, I missed him leaving, and I just went home myself. I was still very proud of myself though. I'd managed not to start liking him again, no matter how many times I thought of his hug, his smile, or anything like that. I was just extremely proud. And here comes the amazing part!

The next day, I was texting my aforementioned friend, Jizoku, while sitting at the table with my mom and my sister. Well, Jizoku's been trying to ask me out for AGES, but I turn him down everytime. I just don't like him like that. Well, anyway, he sent me the following messages—(Him=**BOLD**, me-_Italics_.)

**I wanna go to the movies, you wanna go with me?**

I mentioned this to my mom, not knowing what to say this time for some reason. She told me "SAY YES!", and so did my sister. So I texted him back.

_I can't this weekend, I've got lots of practices planned! Sorry! But I will next weekend, I promise!_

I hadn't realized the next weekend was Valentines day until later, just incase you're wondering.

**Cool! : )**

"Ask him if he's going to the Valentines Day Dance, Michy! Ask him!" My mom pressured. I protested for about five minutes against my two female family members, before giving in and asking. He replied.

**Only if I find someone to go with.**

My sister- "AWWWWW! SO CUTE!" And she began telling me what to say, just so you're aware for this next part.

_Just ask someone._

**Like who, you?**

_Are you asking?_

**Yeah, Will you go to the dance with me?**

_Yep! : )_

**Cool! : )**

So. Darn. CUTE! It was so sweet how that all happened! And both of us were soooo excited! I would have a date to the dance! YES! Well, all good days have a bad part, right?

Well, at this point, Luna has a boyfriend, whom I hate with a passion. And, I told her about my good fortune, and she mentioned that she had asked her boyfriend, Tokroku (who hates me with a passion, and whom the feeling is reciprocated towards), about the dance. He'd told her he wouldn't go with her. Rude, right? And when she asked why, he'd said 'Because Michy'll be there and you won't talk to me the whole night'. Uhm, excuse me, I have my own date, jerkface! So anyway, she was upset about it, and I decided I would text him and convince him to go with her. She's one of my best friends, of course I'll do that for her!

(Me-_italics_, Tokroku-Underline).

Tokroku, please go with Luna. It'd mean a lot to her, and she really wants you to go. I'll have my own date, and I promise promise promise you that I won't hog her all night.

Why should I?

_Because she's your girlfriend and it's a valentines day dance! It's just rude to make her go by herself!_

I'm horrible enough already, aren't I?

_I never said that, and neither did she._

Just because you want to do something, you think everyone else has to do it with you.

_Okay, first off, Luna's been talking about this for a week and a half, she really wants to go. I had nothing to do with that choice. And secondly, that was uncalled for. I've been being nice to you!_

Yeah, well, I've been asking her to go somewhere with me for a month now. That tops a week.

_Then why won't you go with her? That makes absolutely no sense!_

Because there's distracting people there. It makes a lot of sense.

I had to stop myself there. I really did. So, I called Luna. Mischievous, aren't I? Anyway, I read her all the text messages, and she gave me her permission to tell him off. So I did just that.

_Just because you wanna be with her, doesn't mean she can't talk with anybody else. Don't you realize why she's always sad? It's because you're taking her away from all the people she loves. You really need to grow up and get over yourself._

Got me all figured out huh? What now will I do?

_Oh just shut up and be mature for once, will you?_

I like my immaturity. It's fun.

_Well, how do you like that your immaturity is what's hurting the girl who really loves you?_

_How am I hurting her?_

_Because you're being a stupid, immature jerk, that's how!_

Oh, stop being such a bitch! I am not hurting her.

_Okay, first off, asshole, I know I'm a bitch. You don't have to tell me that. I really couldn't care less about your opinion of me anyway. And you are too hurting her! Why do you think she comes to talk to me when she's upset at you? Which is A LOT!_

I don't remember what he said after that, but I just replied with: _Oh shut up, I don't care anymore. You're opinion doesn't matter to me either, so just go FUCK yourself._

He didn't reply. Hah. And Luna was completely on my side through the whole conversation. I was reading our replies out loud. HAH! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET, JERKFACE!

So, anyway, I had a very interesting Thursday, can you tell? Yes, I was very proud of myself when I went to sleep that day. So hah. Confidence? Definitely increased.

Well, the next day, I went to school, and began to write a song, which I think you will very much like. Considering that my friends, whom I showed, much liked the song. So, here you go!

_Could've been you._

_Michiko Hazao_

_2.4.10 (COPYRIGHTED SONG!)_

"_That day,_

_When she called me Juliet,_

_I felt as if my whole world had_

_Fallen so completely apart._

_It was as if everything had fallen in place_

_And not in the way it should have, because-_

_That was the day I realized_

_That you were never the one for me._

_That It was all just a stupid 'first teenage girl love' (Ooh)_

_(ooh, ooh,) I waited so long for you_

_For absolutely no purpose._

_Only to get my heart sent back to me,_

_Shattered and broken, and loveless and lonely._

_And so now, _

_I'm so proud of myself cuz…_

_I hope it hurts_

_To see me with him_

_Knowing that it coulda been you, yeah that it could've been you._

_Yeah, that it it could'va been you_

_With your arms wrapped around me,_

_Slowdancing to a love song._

_Yeah it coulda been you,_

_So I hope it hurts_

_To see me in his arms_

_And know that you missed your chance,_

_Cuz all along,_

_It coulda been you._

_I'm finally over you,_

_I finally got the point,_

_That you never, ever made obvious to me._

_I've got someone else now._

_Someone whose liked me all along,_

_Someone who might just be my valentine this year_

_In place of you_

_Yeah~ So…_

_I hope it hurts_

_To see me with him_

_Knowing that it coulda been you, yeah that it could've been you._

_Yeah, that it it could'va been you_

_With your arms wrapped around me,_

_Slowdancing to a love song._

_Yeah it coulda been you,_

_So I hope it hurts_

_To see me in his arms_

_And know that you missed your chance,_

_Cuz all along,_

_It coulda been you._

_Yeah, could'va been you_

_Coulda been you you you you you you you_

_But it nooot you,_

_Ooh,_

_But it.._

_Coulda been."_

Oh, yes. I am very proud of myself today. So, you know what Ryo? Go be happy with that girl! Because I really couldn't care less right now.

Michiko Hazao- 2.6.10.

* * *

**_A/N: So, whose proud of me? And I'm warning you, this may turn from being a Ryo story! I dunno. But anyway, writing this out makes me feel amazing, because it's (AS ONLY CELESTIALXCHAOS GUESSED :[) my sort of online-diary. And yes, yes I am very proud of myself for posting my true, honest feeling to random people on the internet who are Ryo Shishido fans. So anyway, Review!_**

**_--Michy_**


	3. UPDATE!

A/N:

Good news!!!!

My computer is virus free. I can use Microsoft Word now, and I'm not confused anymore!

I should be updating my story now then!

Especially this one. I have inspiration once again. ;)

Though I have to say, I'm not sure whether or not this will stay a Shishido story. Depends on my real life I guess. Anyway, I can write now, so look foreward to some updates! Well, maybe.

As of now my schedule for life is confusing. Two days of the week I'm in church, two i'm volunteering for (NATIONAL HONOR SOCIETY! BOOYAH!) hours, and the other ones I'm using for relaxation. So, yeah.

Review and make me happy!

--Michy


	4. Wow Drama

A/N: Sorry for no update! Had no inspiration! Anyway, here's a new chapter! Review!

--Michy

* * *

CHAPTER THREE:

* * *

Wow. It's been awhile, hasn't it? I have a lot to update you on! Alright, let's start with where I left off, shall we?

The Valentines Day Dance didn't happen. There was a flooding in the school, and they had to cancel it. Yes, I was very disappointed about that! But instead, Jizoku and I went to the movies that Saturday (Day before Valentine's Day!), and saw that 'Percy Jackson and The Olympians: The Lightening Thief'. Really good movie, by the way! Definitely enjoyed it!

Yes, he did put his arm around me, but he didn't do the cheesy yawn thing. In fact, his exact words were 'I won't do the cheesy yawn, arm thing. I'll just do this', and put his arm around me. I put my head on it, but soon was both physically and emotionally uncomfortable, and so moved, and he removed it. Poor guy. Anyway, I got a hug goodbye after the movie.

Next news! Oh! I went to a weekend Sports Camp Retreat with Shishido and the group! It was fun! Well, other than him torturing me and threatening me with a pool stick. And me absolutely SUCKING at pool. But I did impress him. Majorly. And everyone else at the camp. Even Atobe! How, you ask? By riding the mechanical bull. Eight times. And staying on VERY long (though that may have something to do with my stripper-biker boots. Lol.). Ooh, how sore my legs were for that next week and a half. Ugh. I hurt just thinking about it!

The next day though, we were tramping through waist high snow to take pictures with groups to see who would win. Oh, that was so horrible with sore legs! Pain! The group I was in came in second though… Ryo's coming in first. We went home the next day after that after much sport-playing.

Oh! I was inducted into the NATIONAL HONORS SOCIETY. It's for smart people who maintain a 3.5 or above GPA in High School! Yes, I'm actually smart. Hah. And do you want to know what I wore to the Induction Ceremony? The dress I was going to wear to the dance. A dark brown halter dress that reached my knees, and had a bow in the back, and a little circle thing between the breast area. And two inch heels. And I did NOT trip in them! I was so proud, I wore them to school the next day. And didn't fall then either. Yes, I'm becoming more graceful… ((Crap, watch me fall this Saturday! Why, I'll tell you in a minute! EE!)

Hmm. I'm still not crushing on Ryo… too much. Alright, you caught me. I slightly like him again, but I'm doing better now on distancing from him and not caring about him, because it's simply not worth it. But I did find out just yesterday that he and his girlfriend were not only dating half a year straight, but have been dating on and off for FOUR YEARS. Talk about a heart crusher. And he passed around a picture of him and her at one of her school's dances. He was in a suit! I was amazed! I've never ever seen him in a suit! She wasn't amazingly pretty, but oh well. His choice. I'm not either, so… whatever.

Okay! Now for THEE biggest news ever. I'M GOING TO THE MILITARY BALL! AND I'M WEARING A DRESS! OMG! Alright, how this happened is: My friend Ami one day walked into Bio and said "Hey, do you happen to want to go to Mill ball?" Yes. That's the first thing she said to me. I was like '…what?' She smiled and said, "My boyfriend's brother is really sweet and he needs a date. He asked me to help him, and I figured since I talked to you all the time, and we could hang out together there, I'd ask you." I hadn't even known her boyfriend's name, let alone his brothers! So, I blinked at her.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Taizu Yomaru, he's a freshman, and he's really sweet. Trust me." I didn't know who it was.

"I don't know him." So I asked her for details, and she just told me pretty much all the same things.

"I can give you his number later and have him text you, and you can get to know him." I agreed. She sent me his number and a picture of him. He had light brown, short hair, and brown eyes. He was cute… kinda. Anyway, I recognized him from somewhere, but didn't know where (…until a few hours later…). We talked for a while, and he was really sweet! He even called me beautiful (…I later found out his brother had been coaching him through it, which kinda ticks me off…)! I asked him what he liked to do, and he mentioned drawing. So I asked him if he was in art class. He said yeah, 11th period. I stared at my phone, literally for two minutes.

He was in my art class, and I didn't even know it. That's just sad on my part. And his. He didn't know either. I told him and he was like 'wow'. So, anyway, the next week he asked me to Military Ball, in art class, and I said yes!

I've got my dress! It's a sort of peach-pink, and has silver designs around the top half. It reaches the floor, and has spaghetti straps. I also have a pair of silver heels that have little diamonds on them, a small silver headband, and a medium silver designed purse. Finally, I'm planning on having my hair in a half ponytail, fully curly, and some makeup. I don't know what though.

My sister's doing my hair, my cousin's girlfriend is doing my makeup (she's realllyyy good at it!), I'm getting my nails redone (fake ones, I do them at Wal-Mart in Regal Nails! They're amazing!) pink or maybe silver, and toes too! I'm so excited!

I made sure to mention it when Ryo was passing around that picture too. And when he asked who I was going with, I pointedly told him, 'It's none of your business, now is it?'

Ooh, I have so much drama going on! And I didn't even mention the fight with my dad! Hah.

Alright. So, my sister has this (half-African American) guy friend, who she really likes. I'm perfectly fine with it, because he's majorly nice, and he treats her like gold. Especially since he was there for her when her dad died, and her boyfriend hadn't been. He's A-Ok in my book. So anyway, my dad is a big racist, and I'm not. He really ticks me off about that stuff. Anyway, we didn't tell him about it, because with him in Kentucky, it's not his business anyway, and sissy didn't want him mad at her. Somehow he found out. He sent me a text.

'Is your sissy dating a black guy?' I replied.

'No, y?' He never answered me. I found out later that he had texted _her_. Want to know what he said to her? 'I'm ashamed of you'. To his daughter. My sister.

Let me tell you about my sister. She's practically my idol. She had not ever once gotten lower than a 4.0 on her report card. Actually, make that 4.3. She's really smart. She's twenty-one, in college. She goes to school during the day, and works the rest of the day. Sometimes she runs on five hours of sleep at night. She's kept a stable job for a few years (Red Lobster, but oh well), has her own car, buys her own gas, pays for her own car parts, etc. She's smart, pretty, kind, and loveable. She's any parent's dream child. Smart, pretty, independent.

And he's _ashamed_ of her? If anything, he should be extremely proud! I am!

Anyway, I got mad. You can insult me all you want, but you mess with my sister? You're going down. I can be viscous. Trust me I can be. You're about to understand that. Well, I didn't talk to him for days, too mad to say anything. He texted me three days later.

(Him-Bold, me-italics)

**Hey. I haven't talked to you in a while, you mad at me or something?**

_Yes. I am._

**Why? What'd I do?**

_What you did to sissy was freaking bullcrap and you know it. _

**What? You're only hearing their side of the story!**

_I saw the freaking text message. That's bullcrap, there was no reason for it._

**Yes there was. He's a black guy.**

_SKIN COLOR DOESN'T FREAKING MATTER. He treats sissy like gold! She's actually happy with him, and I'm sorry, but saying 'you can't date him, he's black' would be like me telling you 'you can't date Cheryl. She's from Kentucky, you're from Tokyo'._

**No, that's different.**

_How?!_

**It is, now don't get an attitude with me.**

_I'll get an attitude if I want. Isn't it you that always taught me to stand up for what I believe in? That's what I'm doing._

Well, things continued from there. I don't remember exact words. Anyway, it came to:

_You shouldn't be upset to know she's with a black guy! Because you should be upset to know that she wasn't happy before, and you did nothing to stop it! She's smiling and loveydovey, and I've NEVER seen my sister so happy. I'm not FREAKING selfish enough to stop my sister from happiness because of what skin color he is._

**Lots of girls like sissy have been ruined for life by being with a black guy. **

_SHE WON'T GET RUINED! She has me, mom, the family, her friends. Everyone but you. And that doesn't make much of a difference._

**She didn't loose me.**

_Yes she did. You weren't there for her when she needed you. HE was. He was by her side throughout her dad's cancer, when she needed YOU and her boyfriend. NEITHER of you were there. So she lost her dad AND her stepdad._

He said some other stuff, and I got real mad.

_I can't believe you said you're ashamed of her! You should be proud! She's an amazing person, and shes the best person I know. She takes the time to get to know a person, not judge them by their skin color. Which is something you can't say you've ever done. She's a much better person than you are, and you had no right to say that._

**Your wrong and ungrateful.**

_Oh. One of your kids is shameful, and the other's ungrateful? Wonderful kids you have, huh? And I'd rather be wrong and ungrateful then be racist and rude like you are. So whatever. I'm getting my nails done. Bye._

**I'm still a great dad, and I'll be here to pick up the pieces when things fall down. **

I just snorted at the text message, rolled my eyes, and put my phone away without bothering to reply. Yeah, smart, dad, tick me off. You know how mad I get.

I didn't talk to him for days. Literally. My MOM had to convince me to talk to him. And then it was just an I love you and that was about it.

See? I can be viscous. Back off my sister. Just back away slowly.

Anyway, that's all so far! I'll write soon hopefully! Bye!!

--Michiko Hazao. 4.19.10.

* * *

A/N: Review and let me know what you think! Hope you liked it!

--Michy


	5. So, do you want 2 go out with me?

JULIET

CHAPTER THREE.

* * *

_**A/N: Okay! Just letting you know the updates going on, with this chapter! This is kinda rushed-sounding, and not very detailed, but I have to get to sleep! Sorry! Let me know what you think! I may come back and edit a bit! I didn't bother to proof read it!**_

_**-Michy.**_

* * *

When I sit down now, at four o'clock in the morning, and think about things from the last few months, I can't believe it. I mean, time really flew by didn't it? So much had happened, and you wouldn't believe what happened to me!

Let's start where I left off! Alright, last time I mentioned that I was going to my school's military ball! Taizu was really sweet, and I had a good time at the ball, but I didn't like him either. He was even more awkward than Jizoku! It was just weird. Not to mention he had a speech thing and it bothered me sooooo much! Not that I'm shallow, but I need to be able to understand a guy to like him. That, and his personality was just too clashy with mine.

Actually, speaking of Jizoku (you're going to find this hilarious, because I do!), I have something to update you on about him! You see, Ukyou-chan was severly irritated at me because I didn't like him even after the date. Well, she decided she was going to get to know him to see why I didn't like him. Guess who Ukyou-chan's dating now? JIZOKU! So, in a way, I set them up (which I tease her about constantly!). They're so cute together! Him and his awkwardness, and her and her dorkiness! It's like the perfect match!

Anyway, after that, I started liking someone else. His name was Kierou, and he was in my art class! He was really sweet! He always had me laughing and joking in class, and one day during lunch he asked me to the movies with him! I said yes, of course! And we went to see that 'Letters to Juliet' movie. He even bought my ticket and my drink for me! And it was such a good movie! I really started to like him after that! He was so fun to be around!

Then I went to Kentucky to stay with my dad for a month in June. I had made up with him and we just dropped the whole previous issue. I had so much fun! His whole family down there is so nice and fun to be around! I enjoyed it a lot! We went down to Florida for a week too, and I spent lots of time with dad and Cheryl and her son Drew. We even saw friends of ours that used to visit every hunting season (I'd liked the youngest son since I met him, but he had a girlfriend who I met who wasn't all that pretty, but oh well). Alex (the boy)'s mom Michelle got drunk and was pestering me for two hours on why I wasn't dating her son! I was soooo embarrassed!

While we were at the beach, I met another guy! Although, he was twenty… His name was Michael, and he was from Tennessee. He was so obvious in his flirting! He didn't even care that I was only sixteen! It didn't faze him! Anyway, I spent three days at the beach with him, his family, and mine. I was so sad when he had to go! I'd had a crush on him.

Incase you didn't notice, by this time I was thoroughly over Ryo (well, almost, anyway!). I went back to Kentucky for about a week, and then came back home finally after a month of being away! I was so ready to go home! And Ukyou-chan needed me! She was having boyfriend and family issues while I was gone, and I was ready to try and get myself back home without my dad there!

Anyway, I've been back for about a month now too, and you'll never guess what happened to me! I couldn't believe it!

I was minding my own business on facebook, when an IM popped up. It was from Choutarou-kun, Ryo's best friend. He was saying hi to me. I replied back with a hello, and we talked for a minute, when he asked a random question.

"Do you want a boyfriend?" Now, knowing that Chou-kun had at one point liked me (though I've never liked him back, ever), I panicked. I told him no. He explained to me at that point that Ryo was now single, because his girlfriend had left him for a twenty year old guy. I felt bad for him, I really did. They were together a really long time, and she dumped him just like that? I told him to tell Ryo I was sorry that happened. Chou-kun proceeded, at this point, to tell me that Ryo liked me. And to continue this discussion and eventually convince me to let him tell Ryo I liked him. This made him ask Ryo, who was at his house for a movie, and he admitted he liked me. He put Ryo on the chat, and I talked to him for a while.

During the twenty minutes of random conversation (fighting, guy pride, driving, permits, permit tests, etc.) I was hyperventilating and thinking I was having a mini heart attack while waiting for this guy to FRIGGEN ASK ME OUT ALREADY. He didn't, but he did ask me for my number, and said he would text me because he'd gotten texting on his previously all-calling phone. I gave him my number.

Chou-kun got back on the chat and said Ryo had texted me. My phone, at this point, hated me. Immensely, because it would NOT give me service in the ONE place that I ALWAYS had service in. Well, eventually I got Ryo's message.

"So, do you want 2 go out with me?" I gaped. Literally gaped. And froze. I squealed.

"Do you really think I'd say no? DUH. Yes." I replied. I was hyperventilating. Majorly.

"Good. I didn't know what you would say."

"Well, I obviously said yeah!"

"Heck yeah."

And at this point I ran downstairs and woke my mom up at 1:30 in the morning screaming about how he'd asked me out. She just sort of said 'okay' and I pouted. I went into my room and continued texting him while trying to go to sleep.

"Hey, Ryo? Please try not to break my heart." It needed said.

"Just don't break mine."

"Deal. :D"

"Well, I have to go to sleep, night."

"Night, Ryo!"

"I'll b thinking of you"

"Same to you! Night!"

"Night."

I tried to sleep, I really did. But I kept squealing every few seconds, then rolling around on the bed, squealing some more, and then groaning. I really needed some sleep. Then I thought of Ukyou-chan. Would she be up? Well, she slept all day, so she ought to be. So I called her. At two in the morning.

"What?" She was sleeping, obviously.

"I can't sleep." I'd never sounded so excited before.

"Why not?"

"Well…. I'm taken now!" She was awake immediately.

"WHAT! WHO!"

So I explained everything in detail, and she was squealing with me by the end of a half hour. Then we talked about random things to calm me down enough to let me sleep, and she had to hang up around three. So we hung up, and I tried to sleep- to no avail. It's now 4:39 am, and I'm typing to you while I should be sleeping for band practice. I have to get up at eight. Stupid Ryo making me sleepless!

Anyway, today has been such a good day! AND IT'S ONLY JUST BEGUN! I can't WAIT to see the rest of the day! Maybe Ryo will be at band practice? Yeah, we're band geeks now! We just couldn't help it! It had a certain pull to us!

_So, I just wanted to update you on everything! Yeah, it's rushed, but I have to get some sleep!_

_Good night!_

_Michiko (Michy) (Juliet) Hazao. 8.5.10._

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? Let me know!**

**-Michy**


End file.
